Kiss The Rain
by Galadriadhar
Summary: In 'Rhythm of the Night,' we heard about Glacia the Froslass who had suffered heartache. What was that heartache? This is the story of Glacia's heartache.


'Kiss the Rain' is, I believe, the only song I know by Billie Myers. But it is incredibly good.

One of my readers, after seeing my list of ideas, suggested bringing back Glacia the Froslass in Kiss the Rain. Glacia is, of course, the heartbroken Froslass from 'Rhythm of the Night' who ends up with Redback.

I had an idea a while back about how to implement this idea, but it finally fleshed itself out enough to be written. After writing this, it somewhat depresses me. But… the interesting thing is, I find it a necessary evil. Glacia's story, I suppose, was meant to be like this. Who knows if it will get published? I am not sure.

KISS THE RAIN

"Dear…" Glacia sat at the bedside of a Golduck. An envelope sat on a small table next to the bed. The Golduck's eyes were closed. "Dear?"

The Golduck breathed out and chuckled a little. "Glacia… Good to hear your voice again."

"Kurt… how are you feeling today?" Glacia asked anxiously.

Kurtchuckled again, his breathing hitching slightly. "Not so well, Glacy. I'm doing worse. The nice Floatzel nurse says that it's coming soon."

Glacia's breathing began speeding up. "No! I can't… I can't let you go!"

"Glacy…" Kurtwhispered, putting a hand out and feeling for Glacia's arm. She took his hand in hers. "Don't worry about me, please."

"How can I do that?" Glacia murmured. "I love you."

"And I love you, Glacy. Please…" Kurt coughed. "Please take the envelope with you…" He coughed again, this time for an extended period of time.

Glacia felt a tear sliding down her face. She grabbed Kurt'shand tightly with her other hand. "No! Please, Kurt! Don't!"

He continued to cough. And then, quite suddenly, the coughing quieted. "Glacy… thank you…"

Glacia felt Kurt'sgrip slacken slightly. "NO!" she yelled. "PLEASE!" His grip disappeared, and the only thing keeping his hand in hers was her desperate strength. "Please don't go…" She rested her head against her hands and Kurt's rapidly cooling hand and sobbed.

She stayed there for a time, crying. When no tears were left, she sniffed and blinked.

The envelope on the bedside drew her gaze. Glacia sniffed again and reached for it. A couple of papers fell out. She picked them up and began to read.

_Dear Glacy,_

_ I know that, right now, you probably have no tears left. If that is true, then I have passed on from my acute pokeritis. Please understand that I am happier if this is the case._

Glacia dabbed at her eyes and continued reading.

_What could I tell you to bind your heart? Well, I know you far too well. So, all I'm going to say is this: stay strong. _

_ I may have passed on, but I want you to know that your company made my final weeks a pleasure rather than pain. I remember when we first met. Do you?_

_ It was in the spring, four years ago. The rain was falling lightly and I was walking past your little ice service. You looked out and offered your building as protection. I accepted and came in. From there, things just got better._

_ Do you know what my favorite memory of us is? Two years ago on Christmas Eve, you took me to read to the children in the City Orphanage. The children loved you and crowded all around you. A little Chimchar sat right beside you. I saw you as the lady that I wanted to marry. You would be so good with our children. _

_ Alas, we will never have children. But that is okay. Our children became the Orphanage children. I treasure those times above all our other times together._

_ I also recall when we began to play music together. I was… rather bad at it. But you were incredible. Your music seemed to be enough to live on, all by itself._

Glacia laughed, her tears flowing faster.

_And, of course, do you remember when we danced in the falling snow? That was right before I was diagnosed with acute pokeritis. I wish things had turned out differently…_

_ But… when I think about it, I am happy. If there was a time to leave, this would be the time. What would I have done if we had drifted apart? At least my final moments were happy._

The tears were streaming down Glacia's face, and she had given up on trying to dry them.

_Glacy… Remember me. Remember me, but do not let this stop you from living. Find a purpose in life. And, whenever you cry, whenever you feel the rain on your face, kiss it for me. That was when we first kissed. In the pouring rain._

_ I love you, Glacia. Never forget that._

_ Love Forever,_

_ Kurt, Your Ardent Admirer_

Glacia wet two fingers with the tears on her face, brought them to her mouth, and kissed them.


End file.
